Love is sacrifice
by organic haircoat
Summary: What is more important than the life of someone? What if it cost a life to stay with the person you love? Lay Yuki down gently on the daisies, paint the flowers with her blood, and stay forever in the arms of his love.


1 shot

Yuki was walking in a daisy field. She was meant to be meeting the stupid, level D hunter known as Zero Kiryu like he had begged her to. How could Yuki a sweet princess like her ignore the pleas of a dear peasant?

He hadn't come begging on his knees to be her slave, yet. But she expected him to do so soon she had offered, if only at the suggestion of Kaname.

Zero pulled a face as he watched Yuki in the daisy field. He couldn't believe that he used to hold feelings for this girl.

He watched her twirling around and giggling like an idiot. Her white puffy dress was ballooning up past her knees like a child's on a summer's day.

Zero shivered, he hated Yuki what he had to do. He and Kaname had argued over it many times. But they couldn't find a way to avoid it. Their love for each other was forbidden unless the Kuran princess was dead.

He was a selfish man that he knew. He was sacrificing the girl he once loved for a man who knew his favourite flower was daisies and bought him home some every day after work.

Zero gripped the cold metal of the silver gun in his hand; many times he had killed a vampire with the same one. Never though, had he cried while he aimed it and pulled the trigger.

Kaname knew that it wasn't like him to worry. But he couldn't contain his guilt he was letting his only sister die so that he could be with his lover for all eternity.

His little silver haired angel, he could already envision the rest of their lives together.

He would make Zero smile, the only one who could make him laugh. Kaname smiled, his smile would be beautiful. But it was rare.

Everything Kaname asked for Zero was that for him. He smiled sadly; he was worth more than the precious life of his sister.

He leant back and thought only of the wedding. It was the celebration of lovers, where each lover would drink the blood of their partner and entwine their lives together for eternity.

Yuki screamed and thrashed, a cold hard piece of metal bit into her skin. It brought up a large ruby red circle. The blood surrounding the pain started to roll down her shoulder, it glistened in the moonlight.

Yuki shuddered, the pain was immense. A cold pale hand rested on her shoulder and it pulled her gently into the daisies. The fall was softened by the daisies on which she landed.

Zero pressed his mouth to the wound. Yuki pulled him closer, giving him silent permission, and Zero started to drink.

Fascinated by being so close, Yuki ran her fingers through the silky hair.

Zero let her, remembering that would be the last time she would ever do so again.

Zero drank drawing the blood out of the neck; spitting out the bullet when it came from the flesh. For a moment, Yuki held Zero close kissing him softly telling him it was okay and she understood.

"It's okay Zero I understand. Take your chance of love. He loved you more than he ever did me."

She let Zero press the gun into her gut and he pulled the trigger, again and again until the white daisies were saturated with red crimson blood. He drank from her some more then wiped his mouth. He kneeled on the ground for a moment, bowing to her dead body. Silently he stood and walked off.

Kaname wrapped a warm arm around the crying hunter. But he shrugged his straight off. Kaname was persistent and wrapped a strong arm around him that pinned both the hunter's arms to his sides.

Zero struggled, but Kaname soothed him. Zero was distraught and upset. Kaname kissed every inch of his body trying to understand better what the hunter was feeling.

Zero's muscles were taught with emotion, his lips were pressed together in an angry scowl. Kaname's fingers traced the edge of the coffin. He turned back to his lover and wrapped his own coat around a shivering Zero.

"You are safe with me Zero. Never again will something as ugly as that be asked of you I promise." Kaname pressed his lips onto his. His hands ran through Zero's silky silver smooth hair, a single tear escaped Zero's eye, Kaname kissed it away.

"Please stop crying my love", Kaname held Zero as tenderly as a porcelain doll.

Zero nodded keeping up his bravest face.

Kaname watched Zero messing around with his friends. Zero had been delicate for a while. He needed Kaname by his side where ever he went. Nowadays Zero was more independent, Kaname smiled but Zero would always love Kaname.

The two were still as affectionate with each other as they had been a thousand years ago.

a/n: so this was the old Waiting for you in the daisies but now it is 1 shot and open for new title suggestions

XOXO Hashi


End file.
